Final Fantasy: Hereafter
by Omnialias
Summary: Earth's future seems quite bleak. After The War, what some who don't mind cliches would call World War Three, the world has been devastated. The world powers sign a treaty, but an crazy dictator wants to ruin all this. This is where the GIS steps in.
1. Enter Jils

Final Fantasy 

By: Darkknight61189

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy franchise, but I do own all characters in this story. This story is mine, the characters are mine. THEY'RE ALL MINE begins foaming at the mouth. I'm ok. So anyways, yeah, on with the story.

Our adventure starts in the far, far away land of... Earth. This adventure actually takes place in the very not so near future. In the year 3000, with the dawn of the millennium came the rise of a new species, very fondly named test-tube babies. As infertility, gene linked diseases, and AIDS grew more and more common, so did these genetically enhanced babies. As a matter of fact, at this point four out of every five natural born babies died of AIDS, or some other incurable disease. Finally, scientists and doctors a like found it necessary to engineer humans to be more resilient to such things. But, as was feared, many people took advantage of such power, like the military, and out of such experiments as DOSS and MOLK came genetically enhanced soldiers. These soldiers were enhanced both physically and mentally. They had almost psychic powers, some powerful enough to call up tsunamis with but the blink of an eye. Many called them magicians, like that of fairy tales, but the educated knew that such powers came from the powers of the mind. Finally, in the year 3060, there was a massive war between the super powers of America, Russia, Germany, Japan, China, France and England.

The war lasted close to one hundred years, and was fought on various lands, such as Africa, Australia and many Asian countries. The destruction was so total that the continents of Africa, Australia and Asia were completely decimated, save for China and Japan. Many places were so covered in nuclear destruction that half the world's animal population was gone, many animals extinct or endangered, contaminated by nuclear sludge. IN the end, the seven countries made a pact to never use the enhanced soldiers for anything but preservation of peace. Unfortunately, they couldn't just exterminate them, because over the one hundred years, the soldiers became integrated into society. And so by the time the year 5000 came around, everyone had a bit of superhuman blood in them. Some were more pureblooded than others in this matter, and were called "supers." They possessed superhuman strength, reflexes, and cunning, but had one flaw; they only trusted those who've given their lives for them. With such strength and reflexes, they found that projectile weapons such as guns were a waste, and not worth their time. Over time, guns lost their hold over the world, and they went back to use swords and arrows. And so the world began to slowly crawl back to the way it was before the war, but peace never lasts long.

A young man of about twenty two walked into the pub. At his side hung a steel rapier in its scabbard, its hilt of ordinary design but highly polished. He walked over to the bartender and started speaking in rapid Spanish. The bartender listened, and then went into the back, returning with a data-pad. On the data-pad were listed missions, listed for mercenaries to enlist in. He picked out one of the missions, highlighting it with his finger, then pulled out a bag of money that he used to pay the initiation fee of two thousand gil. The 'tender took the data-pad, went into the back room again, and returned with a slip of paper that listed the mission specifics. The young man then promptly left the bar, leaving the bartender to wonder at why he had chosen that mission.

The young man walked out into the crisp cold night, and left towards the east side of town. He was not of a burly build, although he had toned muscles, and a strong wrist. He stood five foot eight and half, a little higher than the average man, and carried himself like a noble. Around him whirred city life, large neon signs, casinos, and quite a number of people drunken to a stupor. Although many people engaged in such activities, especially mercenaries, he prided himself on his self control, and found it useless to be incapacitated before starting on a new mission. He had a full head of brown hair, and eyes as red as the many people he'd slain. Although it has occurred to him many times that it was very possible for him to settle down, and live a life of peace, he enjoyed the thrill of the hunt more, and could not see himself living as a commoner would. Instead, he lived as a bounty hunter would, chasing fugitives and only barely staying within the lines drawn by the law.

He looked down at the sheet of paper he held in his hand, then continued down a lonely street lined with homely houses. He approached number seventy-two, and entered, not bothering with a lock, since he never locked his front door. His house was a bit on the smaller side, but is was al he needed, He only stayed here when he was returning from a mission, or recuperating from one. It had only a small foyer, where he had a small table and a coat rack. On this coat rack hung a baldric and a cloak, which he usually wore when he went out on a mission. Just inside this foyer was a staircase leading up to his bedroom and bath, and to the left was his living room, where he had one large comfy stuffed couch, a fireplace, and a sword rack. On it he hung his rapier, along with many family heirlooms. Above the mantle of the fireplace hang a rather large portrait of his family, but it had a few darts stuck in his father's face. He would frequently come home annoyed and throw darts at this spot. After entering the family room and to the right was a small kitchen, which he used to make food. He wasn't much of a chef, but he made do, learning from his mother when he was a child.

He hung up his rapier, and went upstairs to his bed, where he took off his street clothes and fell into bed, falling asleep after thinking about what he was to do tomorrow.

The next day, the man walked into the town square, where he was to meet his team. The mission he took was the most dangerous one on the list, and he always chose the hardest one. He looked around as the large clock in the middle of the square hit three o'clock. He then saw a young woman of about twenty-two years of age approach him.

"Hi," she said with a smile. She had a sweet soprano voice, and held a staff in her left hand as she extended her right out for a handshake. As they shook hands, he noticed her form of dress. She wore a loose pink t-shirt with a crimp right under the bosom that hung off her left shoulder. The shirt hung down to her thigh, which made our young hero notice the length of her skirt. It was rather short, coming barely half-way up her thigh. She wore little pink boots on her feet, which were quite small. Her hair was up in a ponytail that had been flipped up, fanning out like a peacock's tail. In it were woven beads and ribbons, accentuating the highlights in her jet black hair. Her elbow was wrapped in a yellow and white sweat band, while her wrists were ordained with many different bracelets. She had the figure of a warrior, and judging by the strength in her arms and her hands, that staff was for more than calling on magic. "My name is Fals," she continued, "I'm the one who set the mission."

"Hello, my name is-"

"I already know your name, and I knew you'd be the one to take the job," she said with a wink, "And I'm glad you did, I'll need your expertise."

A/N: Ok, then R&R please.


	2. Enter GIS

By: Darkknight

Disclaimer: You know how much money I'd make if I owned Final Fantasy? I wouldn't be making this fic, that's for sure. I'd probably sell this fic and get more money, just because I want to be filthy rich... So anyways, yeah I don't own Final Fantasy, but I do own this story and all of its characters, or at least so far.

After a bit of dialogue with his new found friend, our hero was lead by Fals to an abandoned sewer system. It had been used in the late twenty second century, but was then flushed out and never used again. Fals was a member of the Global Intel Service, an underground non-government affiliated organization which picks up intelligence on global affairs then dispatches people to deal with problems. Many countries hated them for what they did, others loved them. In Spain, they were hated above all else. Fals heard that our young hero was in the area, and had hoped that her mission log at the pub would be able to draw him in, and sure enough, it did. They reached a manhole opening, and Fals lifted it to reveal a secret hideout filled with high tech computer monitors and a bunch of people bustling around.

"This is our HQ," Fals said, "We have places like this all over the world, and we want you to join. You see, we've been short on recruits, and then we saw you, how you handled yourself on the field of combat, and we knew that you were perfect for the job."

"That's ok, I don't do the whole commitment thing-"

"We pay seven hundred dollars a month, plus an equal distribution of all bounties and ransom."

"-so like I was saying, I'd like to meet your team."

"I thought you'd say that," Fals replied, smiling, her lips glistening with lip gloss. She led him into a back room, a sparring area, where a group of four people were fighting with various weapons.

"This is Pyth, our thief specialist. His specialty is knives, daggers, and other things that are small, sharp and can go flying with the flick of the wrist."

Pyth was a stout man; about five foot six in height. He wore his dark brown hair in a ponytail slung over his shoulders. His eyes were envy green, but they were very sharp, seeming to take in all the detail of the room at once. He wore a gi, like a ninja's, and moved silently and swiftly. As Fals and our friend watched him spar against another person, you could see his skill with his two daggers. He held them, one upright, and one backhand, as he parried and dodged the mace that was being swung at him. He was very nimble, always on the tips of his toes.

After fighting with the partner, he walked over, smiled at Fals and said, "So, when are you going to take up my offer for dinner?" His voice was slightly tinged with a Spanish accent.

"Not any time soon, Pyth," Fals said with an air of slight disgust, "Anyways, over there is Lyn Lynn." She pointed at Pyth's partner, a petite girl of about twenty seven years of age.

"Lyn Lynn?"

"Yup," replied Fals, Lyn Lynn, Lynn is her middle name."

Lyn was a rather small girl, standing at about five foot seven. She wore a light blue tank-top with a pleated pair of jean skirts. Her wrists had dark blue sweat bands, and on her upper arm were two yellow ribbons tied into a bow. She had yellow eyes, like that of a cat's, and light blonde hair to match the eyes that flowed to the shoulder, with a hair band to put the middle into a pony tail. Her weapon of choice, oddly enough, was a flail, which she used with great mastery. She had the strength equal to many men, being able to wield the flail with ease.

The little girl walked over and stood in front of the newest member of the team, and said, "Would you like to spar with me?"

"Why surely I'd be no match for you."

"Don't let her appearance fool you," said Fals.

The two of them stepped up onto the floor of the sparring room, and our hero pulled his rapier from its scabbard, while Lyn hoisted her flail over her shoulders. He took a ready position asd said "On guard." Lyn charged our friend, twirling the flail over her head. He stepped nimble aside, turned around and was about to hit with the flat of his blade, when the ball hit him the chest. Lyn had apparently turned just as she passed him, and struck him when he was not ready for her.

"Don't think you can't hit me because I'm a girl, take your best shot." The two then went at each other, the young man wielding his rapier with fine precision, slash after slash, as he tried desperately to avoid Lyn's flails, a sure sign of doom if they hit. She then become more agitated, coming at him harder and harder till he was sure they'd hit. He sidestepped the attack only to find she was waiting, gaining momentum, and before he could regain his balance, she started her swing. He immediately closed his eyes, bracing for impact.

AN: Right so that's it for that chap. In case you were wondering, these characters were modeled after friends of mine. Fals is modeled after my good friend Ella "Yunbai" Shen, Pyth after my friend Sam, who so willingly allowed me to portray her as a male, and Lyn Lynn, who's counterpart's name is Christina. I hope to be able to keep an accurate representation of what they would do in each situation. I might add more friends to this groups, but this is it for starters.


	3. Enter Team

By: Darkknight

Being off balance, our hero quickly shifted his weight to face the opponent, and drove his rapier into the flail, tangling the chain around his blade. He then gave a prompt kick to the young girl, who fell to the floor, He put the end of the rapier to Lyn's neck, who was breathing rather rapidly.

"Good job!" cried Fals from across the room. She then put her staff butt end down in front of her and said, "Let's see how good you really are." She promptly charged at him. He quickly untangled his blade from Lyn's flail, who quickly ran off to the side.

Fals came at him from straight on, but she was wary of his blade. She made sure to avoid the blade if it came straight up, lest she run into it. She brought her staff down at the very end of it's range, and he brought his rapier up to parry, glancing the blow away as he nimbly dodged the attack. She then held the staff in both hands, smacking hard to the left and to the right. Each time, he nimbly stepped just out of her reach. He then put up his rapier ad began parrying, striking at her shirt, only barely cutting the edges of the shirt. Fals made one final attempt, striking from one side, but then immediately whipping the staff around to the other side, but he wasn't fooled. He stopped short as he went to his left and brought his blade around to the right, blocking the blow. He then slid off the staff, brought his sword around, and put a slash right down the front of Fals's shirt.

"You're good," she said, laughing while she looked at her torn shirt, then walked over and slapped him across the face, saying, "And don't you dare try that stunt again." All the young man could do was stand there and smile.

Next, as Fals left to get a new shirt, Pyth came to him and said, "Hey man, You're really good."

"Thanks," replied the young man, but didn't say more, leaning on the wall with the rapier again in its scabbard.

"Wow, man, you're real cold. Not a big talker are you?"

"No. I find it a waste to talk about such trivial matters."

"Man, you may be kick-ass, but you are one real jackass when it comes to dialogue." With that Pyth left the room. Shortly after, Lyn left, and in came Fals, saying that he was needed in the briefing room.

"We'll tell you about what we need you to do," she said, with a wink and smile.

The man walked with Fals down a narrow corridor to a small dark room. Inside was a small spotlight shining against a big computer monitor. On the screen was the insignia for the service.

"We've received intelligence that the dictatorial state of Germany is planning to break the truce. He plans on taking over the world with a new device, though nobody knowsv what it's called, nor what it does. Pyth," Fals said, turning to the man leaning back in his seat, "You will go with Lyn and find out about this machine."

"But, she isn't exactly the silent type..." he complained.

"Doesn't matter, you might need some firepower to get back out of there, and Lyn's the one for the job." She then turned to the other male in the room, who was leaning against the wall. "You and I are going to Germany to meet up with a contact who knows something about the dictator's generals."

"Ok then, let's get going," the young man replied. They all went into the hangar, where they got into a chopper, which was going to drop them off close at the German capitol.

As the chopper began to lift-off, Pyth said, "Man I love flying in this tin can."

As they flew through the air, they all introduced themselves thoroughly.

"Hi, I'm Pyth. As you know, my weapons of choice are small pointy things. I like really like hot chicks, and don't like "

"I'm Lyn. My flail was given to me by my dad, who doesn't know I work for this service, or else he'd flip-out. He's really protective about me and all. I like music, but really hate food. It makes me fat..."

"My name is Fals. My weapon of choice is a staff, and I can use quite a bit of magic as well. I like hot French guys, but don't like incompetent people."

"My name is Jils," the young man said, "My weapon of choice is a rapier, given to me by my Great Grandfather. I like grapes, I don't like annoying people."

After the formalities, they began to talk about they're life. Jils's life was quite boring and repetitive, so he didn't tell his life's story.

As they reached the border, the chopper suddenly stopped, throwing everyone around the cargo area.

AN: Ok, this one is mostly finished, just need some info to fill in the likes and dislikes of each of the characters. I have asked Ella if she could do some drawings of each character, but I don't know what her answer is. I hope to be able to post some pictures of the people.


	4. The Mystery

By Darkknight

Discaimer: Blah blah, you know the drill.

They looked outside to see arrows flying at them. They landed, and as they did, everyone drew out their weapons.

Before the helicopter touched the floor, they all jumped out, looking around for any archers. Jils suddenly jumped to the left as an arrow stuck in the floor where he was. Pyth ran off, as silent as can be, and three minutes later there was an audible scream, quickly muffled, but not fast enough.

Jils wandered off into the woods, jumping through the branches of the trees. He stopped when he saw an archer in a tree in front of him, looking down, and so didn't see him. He jumped to that tree, rapier extended out, and as he landed on the other tree, the archer slid off his blade, who had been impaled through the heart. He then heard a scream coming from the direction of the chopper.

He quickly ran back to the landing site, where he found Lyn and Fals fighting off a horde of monsters. He quickly ran up to the nearest monster and struck at his chest. The monster parried with his club, then brought it crashing down on Jils. He quickly moved out of the way, but the club struck his left arm. Although he felt the pain, it did not register till much later that it was broken. He quickly impaled the beast on his blade and moved on to the next one, the adrenaline pumping through him.

Pyth also entered the fray, wielding his daggers like a maniac. He threw two knives with expert aim into one monster as he ran up to him, then let go three kunai at the respective number of monsters' throats. He then dodged one monster's swing at slit his throat, then plunged one dagger into another monstrosity's chest.

Lyn swung her flail at the closest monster's face, smashing it in. She then swung it around, picked up momentum, and crashed it into another beast's chest. She then spun it around, got down on the floor, and knocked a row of monsters off their feat.

Fals swung her staff in a circle around her, knocking over ten monsters huddled around her. She then smacked it against another monster's head, knocking it unconscious, and again into another's, this time cracking the skull. She stabbed another one in the chest, knocking the wind out of him, then smacked another one in the head.

After five minutes, the fight was over. Jils looked at all the monsters that had been slain on the floor, and saw that they were of two different kinds, Goblins and Mentaurak. The funny thing was, though, that as far as Jils's knowledge went, goblins and mentauraks were mortal enemies, never liking each other. Fals bent down to examine the monsters, then pulled back in revelation.

"Jils, look at the monster's foreheads. Does anything look strange to you?" asked Fals.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is something strange. There seems to be a strange mark, like a tattoo."

"Yeah, seems strange doesn't it? We'll remember this and do some researching when we get back."

The four teammates, after cleaning their weapons, got back onto the helicopter and flew off towards the border again. As they approached and crossed the border into Germany, a man's voice came through the radio. It had a German accent, and it identified itself as border control.

"This is German Border Control. Germany is now a closed country. You do not have authority to enter this country. Please turn around, or we will be forced to fire."

"When did this happen? I thought the treaty-"

"It must've started," Lyn said, "Germany must've gone against the treaty already."

Jils's eyes suddenly opened wide. "That group of monsters may have been a platoon of soldiers."

"But how could he control the monsters? Mind control?"

"I don't know," said Fals, "But maybe you and Pyth's mission can make this clear. Pilot," she said, addressing the one flying the helicopter, "Respond and turn us around. Then drop us off close to the border. After drop-off, return to base."

"So, what're you goin' to do?" asked Pyth.

"We're walking the rest of the way."

"What? That's a lot of walking!" exclaimed Pyth.

"Well, deal with it."

The helicopter dropped them off two miles from the border by parachute. Once they landed, they needed to cut down Pyth, who'd gotten stuck in a tree. Pyth and Lyn headed off to the north, where the target factory was. Meanwhile, Fals and Jils left to the northwest. As they walked, they encountered small scattered reconnaissance parties, but they were all taken care of in less than twenty seconds.

It took them one day and one night for Fals and Jils to arrive at the front steps of the contact's house. Pyth and Lyn's objective, though, was a bit farther, and it took them a little under two days to arrive.


	5. Enter Iven, The Berserker

By: Darkknight

I don't own final fantasy, but I do own this ficand it's characters, blah blah blah....

"So, what's his name?" asked Jils.

"_Her_ name's Iven. She's an old college friend," replied Fals. She walked up and rang the doorbell. They stood there, and heard someone shuffle around inside. Finally, the door creaked open, and in the doorway was a woman of about twenty-five years of age.

"Please come in," said Iven, very courteously. The two visitors stepped inside the house. It was a nice Victorian, a strange sight in the streets of Germany. She had brown hair, and wore a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a dress shirt with the front open. She had blue eyes, and wore her hair in a pony-tail. She also wore a rather large belt, hung outside of the loops, and lopsided, having it ride only on her hips.

"Hi Fals, it's been a long time, " Iven said.

"That's right, and it's nice seeing you again, but, if you will excuse my rudeness, we are in a hurry. What is the news that you speak of?" asked Fals.

"Well, I'm sure you've found out that the dictatorship has decided to wage war against his enemies. But I'm sure you don't know this. He has a new weapon."

"We know about that," replied Jils.

"But you don't know what it does, do you? It brainwashes monsters to follow their master's orders. He's already sent out ten platoons of these monster warriors, and five of them are headed by his new generals."

"And these generals," said Jils, "Are monsters as well?"

"The worst," replied Iven.

"Then we had better go," replied Fals.

"No, don't go yet. I would like to join up. I may not look like the fighting type, but my knowledge will be able to help you out a lot," said Iven. As she said this, she drew out a glaive from behind her seat and planted the butt end on the floor.

"Fine, but may I use your phone. I need to call headquarters."

"It's no use. The dictator has cut off all communication outside of Germany. You will need to get outside of the German border in order to contact anyone."

"Oh man, it took us a day and a half just to get here from the border, how are we going to get to the border and back before the day after?" asked Fals, "We were supposed to meet up with some friends then."

"Don't worry," said Jils, who'd been silent through the whole breakdown of Fals, "I have a friend here who's really fast, he can get there and back before sunset tomorrow if he really tried, but he's lazy. He'll want a good reason, and he'll probably want in on the action."

"That's fine," replied Fals, "We'll need all the help we can get in the end."

"Alright," Jils said, picking up the phone. He dialed the number, then listened as the phone rang. He let it ring five times, knowing that his friend was probably pondering whether or not to get up from his couch to answer the phone. Just as the sixth ring started, Jils began to put down the phone, when a voice came through, as lethargic as ever.

"Hello?" asked the man in a deep baritone voice.

"Hey, it's Jils. We need some help." The man on the other end listened as he told him everything.

Finally, with a large sigh, he replied, "Ok, if I must, I mean I do owe you, and this sounds like a lot of fun. I'll meet you at the rendezvous site the day after tomorrow, with confirmation-"

Suddenly, the line went dead. Jils looked at the receiver for a while, and Iven asked, "What's the matter?"

"Um, the line went dead, "Jils said.

"Oh no, they must've found out," said Iven in terror, holding up her glaive.


	6. The Factory

By: Darkknight

I don't own Final Fantasy... I own the story and the characters... I wish I had a pair of pants- what?

Pyth and Lyn trudged about the wilderness for two days. In those two days, they bickered and fought quite a bit. Most of it was on Pyth's part, yelling at Lyn for being so slow.

"I can't help it; my flail is slowing me down," retorted Lyn.

"Jeez, I wish Fals hadn't stuck me with you," Pyth complained.

Much like Fals and Jils's trek through the woods, Pyth and Lyn met up with their fair share of monsters. Every platoon they met up with was dispatched with the crazy ruthlessness that Fals had foreseen, and was the basis for her decision in choosing the two of them. Unfortunately, as was illustrated above, they didn't always get along.

Finally, after two days of romping through the forest, they arrived at the secluded factory. The factory was like most normal factories you've seen, surrounded by a fence, with guards at the gate. The factory was quite large, and made of steel, with smoke billowing out of the smokestacks. In front of the factory lay a large field filled with monsters milling about. A rather large monster, ten times larger than the others, walked up to the gate, which opened before him. A group of monsters about twice the size of the platoons which Pyth and Lyn had killed in the forest followed. The group advanced out of the gate, and headed off to the north. Inside the fence, there was still one large creature, seeming to watch over the others there.

"Let' just get in there and get this over with," said Lyn, who got up to go, but Pyth grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back down.

"We were sent here to get information, right? Well, why not get some information about troop movement?"

"But-"

"Hey, I was put in command, right? So, I'm ordering you to stay put." After Pyth said this, Lyn sat down, crossed her arms and legs, and looked as solemn as ever as Pyth moved his full attention to the gates. "Watch our backs, we don't want to be ambushed."

As he watched over the next hour, the crowd in front of the factory thinned out. Also, as that hour passed, Lyn became more and more agitated and restless. Finally, there seemed to b only one platoon left, Pyth got up and said, "Come on, now's as good a time as any to get things rolling."

The pair snuck down to the edge of the fence, where Pyth squatted, examining the fence. Finally decided there was no alarm wired to it, he pulled out a wire clipper and started cutting a hole in the fence. They got across the open ground with no problem, and Pyth easily bypassed the door's alarm and security system, allowing them to slip in without being noticed, or so they thought.

Their target was the main computer room, where'd they'd be able to download all the information they needed and store it on the mini disc he had in his pocket. They passed by the security room, but the man inside was so wrapped up in a comic book that they slipped past without noticing. Just as they passed by a janitor's room, Lyn's flail hit the ground. The sound reverberated through the halls, and everyone within earshot immediately craned their heads up from whatever they were doing. Pyth immediately grabbed Lyn's hand, who had bent down to pick up her weapon. Pyth then said a few incantations and followed by whispering, "Shadow Cloak." The world around the two grew suddenly darker, and they watched as ten to fifteen monsters and people convened on their location, trying desperately to figure out what was going on. Pyth held Lyn glued to the wall, to make sure none of the monsters touched them. If they did, the ruse would be lost.

After the people left, they continued to make their way to the computer room. Finally, without anymore incidents, they arrived at the door, which Pyth immediately got to work trying to unlock. Before he started, he muttered some more incantations and said, "All Seeing Eye." He explained that that technique allows him to see through things, and Lyn immediately covered her more private areas with her hands. Pyth chuckled and said, "I have no interest in your private parts, plus, putting your hands in the way won't help, I can see through them." Pyth then looked straight at Lyn, eyes wide open, then turned around laughing. After checking to make sure there wasn't anyone in the room, he went to work opening the door. After much beeping and booping, the door hissed open. They heard someone coming around the corner, and quickly ran into the room, sliding the door closed behind them.

Pyth slid the mini disc in the slot, then began dumping information onto the disc. After much typing, waiting, and frustrating sounds from Pyth, he took the disc out of the slot and stuck it in his pocket. They turned to leave, but before they did, Pyth chanted the same incantation. "All Seeing Eye" he said, looked through the door, then stopped breathing all-together. What he saw was the butt ugly face of a mountain troll staring back at him.

"Shit..."


	7. Say Hello to General Hellmus, And Enter ...

By: Darkknight

Stick the usual disclaimer here.

Jils looked at the phone as he heard the female voice say "This phone line has been disconnected" over and over again. Jils set the receiver down as Fals and Iven went about blockading the door.

"Quickly, draw your weapons, we need to get out of here," Fals said. She then turned to Iven and asked, "Is there a back way out of here?"

"Nope," replied Iven, "The only way in or out is the front door." Fals cursed, then pulled out her staff. Iven raised her glaive, and Jils drew his rapier. The door seemed to pulsate, then began creaking. Finally, all the furniture that had been piled in front of the door went flying in every possible direction. The three compatriots nimbly dodged all the debris, then saw a huge Garblax standing in the doorway. Garblax are monsters that stand about ten feet tall and are very strong. Through his legs, Jils could see that there was a rather large platoon of monsters behind him.

The Garblax stood there looking at the three humans, then held up a sign that said, "You are under arrest for conspiring against the leader of Germany." Flas started making signs with her fingers, said a few incantations, then said "Fira." The Garblax's shirt burst into flames. Fals continued her magical onslaught, following with Blizzara and Thundara, completely obliterating the beast. The monster fell backwards, and behind him all the monsters in his platoon looked dazed. In the back of the pack of monsters stood another large monster, like none Jils or the others had ever seen. He wore a large helmet, stood about fifteen feet tall, held a whip, and was really really ugly, more so than most other monsters.

"Charge," the monster said. The individual troops charged into the house, where they met their opposition. Fals fell to the back of the threesome and fired off spell after spell, and putting quite the flair into it as well.

Iven leapt into the fray, and after a bit of fighting her eyes went wide with adrenaline. She let herself go and the berserker inside of her exploded out of the confined innards of her soul. She fought with the ruthlessness of a beast herself, giving no mercy.

Jils kept his composure, slishing and slashing as the creatures came at him. He ran one through the chest, then slashed another to ribbons. He skewered one through the arm, who dropped his weapon and fell to the floor, howling in pain. Jils left him as he was, turning to another and dueling with him, having fun and smiling like there was no tomorrow. The monster held hi sword and fought as hard as he could, but he was no match, even when Jils was going easy on him. Two of the monsters companions joined the fray, and Jils was forced to use his all, but still laughing. Finally, he finished them all off, relieving them of their weapons and running them through.

Finally they finished off the last of the monstrosities. They looked outside and saw the large behemoth heaving in rage. The monster called out, "You've destroyed my entire platoon!"

"Yeah, 'cause they tried to kill us, you dunce," replied Iven, who'd regained control.

"I am General Hellmus of the German Army, Seventh Special Division. You will die at my hands!" he roared, then bounded across the street to where they were. His fists seemed to grow larger, and when they slammed down on the spot where the threesome was, it looked to be the size of a cement truck. After the hand came down, Jils quickly jumped up onto the arm, and ran up the length of it, jabbing his rapier into the arm. Jils jumped off, and in his wake he left the leviathan screaming in pain while his arm gushed purple ooze out of the pin sized holes created by the rapier.

Iven's eyes again went wide with lust. She ran up to the general and slashed at his kneecaps. The wounds made by the little people, as the general saw them, only made him angrier and angrier. Suddenly, he felt his chest start to grow warm. Fals yelled, "Fira." His chest seemed about to burst, and he screamed in rage. He brought his arms down, pummeling the street, but he never seemed able to make contact with any of the ants he was aiming for. Finally, his arm swung to the right, catching Iven and swatting her to the side with enough to force to make her cough up blood.

Although any normal person would've heaved and died, the berserker in Iven grew even more vicious, eager to strike down the thing that enraged her. She ran at the general and made a dash up his already wounded arm to bring her Glaive crashing down on his skull. The impact was vicious, enough to split the fiend's head in two. The great body lurched in one last throw of life, then came crashing down to the street.

Then, from down the road came a body so fast it seemed to be but a blur. The blur stopped in front the group and Jils immediately greeted him.

"Looks like I'm a little late for the party," the man said.

"Yup," Jils said, sitting down on a large slab of cement that had been thrown sideways into the ground. "Guys, this is my good friend Kil. He's the one on the phone."

"Yeah, as soon as heard the phone go dead, I knew there was something wrong. Then, I just followed the sound of destruction, which seems to eternally follow my friend Jils."

Everyone laughed. After a bit of rest and relaxation, Fals gave Kil a notice that he would need to transmit to headquarters as soon as he got past the border. After a little nap, Kil got up and took off into the horizon, off to send the message.

A/N: Ok, so our new friend here is a carbon copy of me. Also, Iven, the berserker, is a rendition of my friend Kelley. I hope you liked it. R&R please.


	8. Chapter 8 Unnamed

Disclaimer will be stuck here. This is really annoying how I always have to write this...

Pyth and Lyn stood and watched as the door was slowly forced in. When the door was open enough, Pyth immediately jammed a knife in the monster's face. The creature roared in pain and staggered back from the door. Another one took his place, but this one smart, only putting his fingers around the edge of the door and not showing his face. Unfortunately for him, Pyth was no idiot. He slit the beast's fingers, which let go of the door.

Finally, after much pain, the monsters opened the door fully. With no other choice, the two went into the fray of monsters, fighting their way through.

"Ten," yelled Pyth, counting the number victims felled by his hands.

"Twenty-three," Lyn said, smashing in a fiend's face.

Pyth growled, angry that Lyn was ahead. He continued to slash at the monstrosities with his daggers and throwing knives. The duo made it as far as the janitor's room when they exchanged kill numbers.

"Fifty-seven," Pyth said over the screaming and roaring of the surrounding masses.

"Sixty-two," Lyn said triumphantly, then taunted him by saying, "Face it, you're just not as good as me."

Lyn smashed in three monster's faces, crushed another one's hands and struck one more in the spleen.

They finally fought their way out to the parade field, and there they found the rather large and formidable opponent they'd seen before.

"I am General Ashuda. I oversee this factory. I see that you've met my friends, how nice. I'm sure they've given you a warm welcome."

"Yes they have," Pyth said, panting from the fighting they had to endure. The two of them had only sustained a few cuts and scrapes, but the fighting had worn them out.

"Well, then allow me to end your pain here," he said, then pulled out a large axe. He pulled back and swung it horizontally very near the floor. Lyn hopped back, out of the rage of the swinging death trap, and Pyth somersaulted sideways over the blade, letting fly one knife which stuck in the beast's right eye.

The general howled in pain, holding his eye, then looked down as the blood gushed out of the blinded eye. He brought his fist down on Lyn, who barely got out of the way, but the strength of the impact blew her back four feet, skidding to a stop on the dirt floor.

"Oh man, I'm going to need some extra strength moisturizer after this," Lyn complained.

"Just hope that you'll be able to put on any moisturizer," Pyth said, slashing at the beast's wrists.

"You scraped my beautiful skin, now you're ass is mine," Lyn shouted, swinging her flail. She ran up to the general just as he swung his axe again. Whenever he swung that large blade, his head came quite close to the ground, and when it came close, she swung as hard as she could, crushing his face and his nose. She then jumped away as he fell over, still howling. She then brought her flail down on the back of his neck. As it made contact, Lyn could feel through the flail something cracking and breaking.

"That'll teach you to mess with a girl's skin," Lyn said triumphantly. She then sat down, tired out of her mind.

"Note to self, do not mess with women," Pyth, more to himself than anyone else.

Suddenly, the beast started to move again. He rose up, roaring in anger, and said, "You don't think you can defeat me that easily, do you?"

There came a whistling sound, and then the monster's head snapped to the left. Lodged in the side of the head was a rather large arrow, and a javelin. Two girls jumped down to the field, one held a long bow and the other had a javelin launcher on her arm.

"We were sent by HQ," the one on the left said, "Or at least I was, she says she was sent from another position."

The General finally fell to the ground, with a final thump.


	9. Chapter 9 Unnamed

Final Fantasy: Hereafter 

By: Darkknight

Fals stood in the courtyard where the team was to meet. Kil had run off the day before, and was due back by twelve o'clock in the afternoon. They were also supposed to rendezvous with Pyth and Lyn at three o'clock. From there they would decide where to go. Originally, Fals had planned to have them all convene in Iven's house, but now the spot had been compromised, now swarming with German soldiers and monsters.

Fals looked around her at the courtyard. It was lined with shops of all sorts, a computer store, a laundromat, a clothing store, and a small coffee house. Jils had gone to the coffee house to get something to keep him awake, and Iven had gone with him. In the center was a large fountain sporting a statue of the country's ever-so-benevolent leader.

She stowed away her staff and took her pack into the nearby clothing store. She was only there to change her clothing into a fresh pair, but her eyes were caught on a shirt that was really cute.

"Oh, I wish I could get this," she said, then turned to go towards the bathroom, when a man said, "You know, if you really want, I could get it for you."

Fals turned around and saw Kil standing there, examining the shirt. "Though, I don't understand what's so great about it, but... You're the boss, right?"

"Yes, I'm the boss," she said, smiling, "And I _would_ like the shirt." She then continued into the bathroom to change while Kil brought the shirt to the cash register.

After changing into some new clothes she felt a little more refreshed, though she was still in need of a shower. When she went back to the courtyard, Kil and the others were waiting, and the first thing she said was, "Kil, you're early. I didn't expect you here for another half hour."

"Well, I guess I was just running a little ahead of schedule," he replied.

"Come on, now that we're all here, let's meet at the next rendezvous site," Fals said, heading towards the north.

They headed off to the next meeting point, a small inn where they'd rented a room prior to arriving in Germany. They went inside, a large group of five people all strangely dressed milling around the lobby, as Fals checked them in. Iven went over to examine the flowers while Jils leaned against a pillar in the corner. Kil promptly found the most comfy couch in the area and sat down, sprawled out, on the edge of falling asleep. Finally, after a rather uneventful talk with the front desk, Fals was given five room keys. She gave one to Jils and another to Iven, who both received it warmly. Kil stood up with a sigh and complained about not getting a key as well.

"Well, Kil, we weren't expecting to meet up with you when we booked. They only have us down for five people. Now we have six at least," she said. She then turned towards the elevators, which would bring the four to their room. The foursome jammed themselves into the vacant elevator train, one which was quite small to say the least. Over the speakers played the usual elevator music, soft and gentle, which was completely drowned out by Fals, who was explaining procedure.

"Okay, people," she said, "Here's the deal. If we ever get split up or need to meet, we meet in our room. That's the safest place. There is no connection to any of us there, so the enemy will never find out. If we ever need to identify ourselves for any purpose, like authentication, we will use the code Conundrum."

The three other people in the train looked at her with faces of boredom, and so Fals was not sure whether they heard her or not.

"Did you three hear a word I said!?" asked Fals, slightly infuriated.

"Yeah," Jils said with a very nonchalant air.

"Uh huh, sure," Kil said.

"Yup," replied Iven, the most enthusiastic of the bunch. Fals gave a sigh of frustration as the door opened up to lead them into a manila colored hallway that seemed to stretch forever.

The four walked down the hall, counting the room numbers as they went. They stopped in front of room 6106. Fals opened the door, and they all went in. The room was rather large, about twenty-five feet across and twenty feet wide. They threw down their bags, and Kil promptly occupied one of the beds near the television. He grabbed the remote and immediately began to flip through the channels, snickering at the things he found broadcasting on German Networks Inc., the national television network.

Other than the two queen size beds there was the TV, two stuffed armchairs, a light, a coffee table, which ran alongside the TV, and a coffee pot on top of the table. Fals decided to go to the bathroom to take a shower, and so went into the back.

Meanwhile, Iven pulled out a book to read, then said, "And so we wait for news of our comrades."


	10. Chapter 10 Unnamed

Final Fantasy 

By: Darkknight

"Well, you two seemed to be in a bit of a bind," The girl with the bow said.

"Well, it's a good thing you came to the rescue, both for my safety and for my heart," Pyth said, tripping over his feet in her beauty.

"We were doing fine," Lyn said, disgusted by Pyth's behavior.

"I'm Viol," the girl introduced, "I'm with the GIS as well, from the Japanese division." Viol stood about five foot ten, had long blonde worn with half of it down and the other half up. Her eyes seemed to be quite sharp, and when she looked at you it was as if she was peering into your soul, but at the same time it was very comforting, very soft and gentle .She wore a sky blue tank top and a skirt that extended below the knees, splitting open up the left side. She had an assortment of bracelets on her right hand as well as a metal brace on her left forearm. She also had a leather wrist protector to protect her from the bow's whiplash. Her quiver was located not on her back but attached to her belt, dangling down the right thigh.

The other girl, the one with the javelin thrower, approached and introduced herself. "My name is Lita," she said, "and I think we need to go as soon as possible, at least get into the forest." The four crossed the grounds, making their way through the hole Pyth had cut earlier just as a large batch of monsters emerged from the factory. Pyth studied the other girl as they walked to the west needing to get to town before sunset the next day. Lita wore a pink T-shirt and white short shorts. She had long flowing black hair and brown eyes that took in everything in her surroundings. She had a javelin launcher in her right arm, and a holster filled with short javelins about the length of her lower arm strapped to her right thigh. She walked with an air of royalty, though she didn't seem very pampered or stuck up, but Pyth just couldn't shake the feeling that he was in the presence of nobility.

The four of them trekked through the forest for four hours before stopping and setting up camp. According to Viol's GPS, which somehow was miraculously working where others wouldn't, they would be able to get to town, if there wasn't any large detours, by tomorrow afternoon. The rest of the day was spent questioning Viols about Japan, and Lita about where she was from. She said that she was undercover, and that the information they wanted was classified. "All you need to know about me is that I'm a friend, here to help."

Lyn didn't believe Lita. She, according to Viol, just happened to show up when she was being attacked by a pack of Huilogoths, huge man eating beasts that normally live solitary lives. She took them out with one javelin each, and all before breaking a sweat. To her it seemed to be a little more than a coincidence, and her being here on classified information didn't help Lyn's suspicions.

The next day they continued their journey, crossing rivers, streams, and fallen logs. They came across a few sentries, but most of them were silenced with a dagger/arrow/javelin in their head. By midday, though, they weren't at the town.

"What's going on?" asked Pyth, who was quite tired.

"I don't know, according to the GPS system, we should be there, but I don't see it," Viol replied.

"Maybe your GPS thing is busted," Lyn suggested.

"Either that or it's just a jamming device that makes us think this is the place," Viol replied.

"Ok, so now what do we do?" asked Pyth.

"Wait, listen," Lita said, "A highway." The four of them stopped moving, and listened. Pyth sifted through the different sounds he heard; a cricket chirping, birds tweet tweeting, leaves rustling, and the sounds of cars driving over asphalt at fifty, almost sixty miles per hour.

They figured that the sound was coming from their left , so they headed there. When they reached the road, they saw cars speeding by.

"Now what?" asked Pyth.

"Now, we follow the road 'till we hit a sign that tells us where we need to go," replied Lyn matter-of-factly. They walked for a few miles along the side of the road when there was a sign which pointed to the town they wanted to go to. The followed the road for another mile and they reached the outskirts of the town. They took a cut through the woods and it brought them to the downtown area. They reached the hotel that Fals had told them to meet them at, but when they went inside they noticed that the lobby had been bashed to pieces. The elevator didn't seem to work, and when they went to the stairs, the doors had been busted down. They walked up six floors, where the doors had been broken down again, although none of the doors leading to other floors had been broken down.

"You know," Viol said, pointing to the door, "If I was superstitious, I'd say that was a bad sign."

"Yeah, I hope they're okay," Pyth said, starting into a fast jog. He counted the rooms until he came to the room they were supposed to be in, or at least whre the room should've been. The door to the room had been broken, just like all the other doors they'd come across, and there was debris everywhere outside the door. Inside, the beds had been totaled, the TV busted, and the tables wrecked.

"Hey, look at this," Lyn said, pointing to the weapons leaning on the far wall, "This is weird."

"Yeah," Pyth said, looking at the arsenal leaning there. There was a rapier, sheath included, a staff, a glaive, and a broadsword. "Well, the rapier's Jils's, and the staff is Fals's, but I don't know what the glaive and the broadsword are doing here."

"Maybe more reinforcements," Lita said quietly. She didn't seem to examine anything in the room, as if she had expected this to happen.

They wondered what to do next when they heard a moaning coming from under one of the broken beds. Iven rolled out from under them, holding her head. Immediately, an arrow, a flail, two daggers and a javelin were aimed at her.


End file.
